An Arrow of Friendship
by Linis
Summary: *Chapter 4 Up* Legolas must teach Estel the ways of Archery... can he gain his trust and friendship to help him out... R&R NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

An Arrow of Friendship  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
This is my first LOTR's fanfic. I've read the books (Not the Simerllian, which is probably spelt wrong, although I probably should) and watched the films but I'm not all that clear on all the phrasing and that sort of stuff so if you spot anything amiss then do tell me. Other than that I hope you enjoy and if you do (or don't) let me no about it.  
  
Legolas, son of Thranduil, stood upon the balcony adjourned to his rooms and looked out over his homelands of Mirkwood. He listened to the morning song of the birds mingled with the sound of falling water from the fountain in the Royal courtyard.  
  
The tall prince smiled, content, as he watched the Elves around him go about their morning duties. The blond Elf could not imagine of any greater place to live. Indeed he had travelled the forests and plains of Middle- Earth but even the Golden Woods of Lothlorien and Imladris, although beautiful and peaceful, could not warm his heart like the trees of Mirkwood did.  
  
Sighing as he took another glance other his home he turned to go change for morning meal but was stopped by the sight of three riders heading towards the central house.  
  
Legolas raised his arm to the riders in greeting, feeling certain he knew at least two of the three. His smile turned into a grin of delight when two identical arms were raised in return.  
  
Legolas turned into his rooms and changed quickly before heading swiftly for the stable courtyard. As he descended the stairs leading to the open yard he studied the three riders. Two were identical in stance and looks. Both Elves had dark hair which was braided back to it would not fly too much in the wind when riding. The golden haired Prince did not know the third rider. He was a young man, not Elf, with a rather sturdy build. His hair was long enough to be braided but was just left in a straggled mass of dark raven hair. The muscles in his shoulders were tight with either tiredness or unease but which was not clear to Legolas.  
  
"Hail Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. How fair you?" The eldest of the sons of Elrond asked.  
  
"Well nin mellon. What brings Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond to Mirkwood?"  
  
" Can we not just be passing through the wood? Must there be a reason?" asked the youngest of the twins.  
  
" Nay Elrohir, but 'tis seldom you travel to these lands." Legolas stated before turning towards the upper levels of the House of Thranduil. " Come let us speak with my father before we eat and speak further."  
  
As they headed along the golden and green halls towards the grand hall of King Thranduil the twins of Elrond introduced the third of their company to Legolas.  
  
" This is Estel our foster brother." The young Prince of Mirkwood looked at the rough looking man and bowed his head in a sign of both greeting and respect.  
  
"Welcome Son of Elrond." Estel made no reply only looked warily at the Elf with cold grey eyes. The archer was unnerved by the intense searching gaze of the man but pushed his emotions aside as they arrived at the hall where his father sat.  
  
The king of Mirkwood was sitting at the head of a great table with many of the advisors of the lands.  
  
The three travellers and Legolas bowed to the king in respect before the prince went and joined his father at the head of the table ignoring the glares of anger and annoyance from a few of the higher ranking advisors.  
  
"Welcome, Elladan and Elrohir, young lords of Rivendell. I would greet the third in your company as well if I but knew whom I was addressing." Elrohir made forwards to introduce his youngest brother but was stopped by someone else speaking.  
  
"I am Estel though my true name is known to you through council with both Lord Elrond and Mithrandir." Thranduil smiled knowingly and bowed his respect.  
  
" Indeed you are known to me. Welcome Estel to the realm of the woodland Elves." After a return bow from Estel the blond king spoke to all of the travellers and his son.  
  
" I bid you all to join me tonight at the feasts. Until that time my son will show you to your rooms and tend to your needs. We will speak tonight."  
  
" Until tonight my Lord," Elladan said bowing and following Legolas out of the hall his twin close behind him.  
  
Once out of the hall Legolas led the three to the hall where the morning meal was still set out. Once they had all eaten their fill Legolas turned to the twins for news of middle earth. He was told of the slow increase of Orcs and of trivial things that happened within the area of Rivendell. They also spoke of their visit to Lothlorien although they hide much of what had happened from Legolas as he sensed an undercurrent of foreboding in their speech.  
  
" Life seems to be full. Tell me once again why you are here as I sense you are not telling me the whole truth?"  
  
" To suggest such a thing nin mellon, you wound my heart with your words." Elrohir joked lightly with him causing Legolas to smile.  
  
" Indeed but you know I speak true in my words."  
  
" You do indeed Legolas. We have need of your skills." Elladan replied in turn of his brother.  
  
" My skills? And which skills would they be?"  
  
" Your archery skills. You are renowned as the best archer among all the Elven kind."  
  
" Who here has need of my archery skills then good Elladan. For both you and Elrohir are skilled adequately enough in archery to suit your needs."  
  
" That as it may be Legolas it is not us who require such expertise but Estel here." Legolas looked at the young man who had been silent for most of the meal.  
  
" Indeed and is Estel not willing to be taught by you or your twin?"  
  
" I am however father feels the need for me to be taught by you. I would be satisfied with the little knowledge my brothers have then having to travel so far from my home to be taught by some high Elf who has much skill but has never put it into practice."  
  
" Estel!" The twins of Elrond yelled in unison as Estel rose to leave.  
  
" How ignorant the young are. Go back to your home young one but remember to tell your father the truth, that you were too cowardly to stay and not that I would not teach you the art of archery."  
  
" You are staying Estel. Father will not allow you to return to Rivendell alone. You must stay and learn." Elladan spoke harshly.  
  
" Why must I? Why can I not just stay at home?" Estel cried sounding every bit of youth he was.  
  
" You know the reason little one." Elrohir said soothingly as he got up and hugged his foster brother to him.  
  
" Then I will stay. That is if the Lord Legolas would like to have me here?"  
  
" I would young Estel. I would indeed."  
  
The twins stayed only a few days before they took to saddle again for the journey home. The morning of their leaving saw Estel in Legolas' rooms looking out across the lands much as Legolas had done when they were arriving. He followed the figures on horse back with his eyes until he could no longer see them. When they had finally vanished from his range of sight he turned to the blond Prince that stood besides him patiently and quietly.  
  
" When do we begin the lessons?" He asked in a cold voice believing that the sooner they started the sooner he could rejoin his brothers.  
  
" Tomorrow we begin the practical training today we begin the mental preparation."  
  
" Very well I will meet you after I have had time to eat and wash."  
  
" Very well." Legolas said and watched the dark haired man leave the room with a feeling of foreboding. He was not looking forward to the months ahead. 


	2. Chapter 2

An Arrow of Friendship  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Sorry this has taken so long to update. It's been written for almost a week now but I had to find some Elven translations. If anyone happens to know the Sindarian for 1 is then please let me know. Also review to let me know what you think.  
  
*** Legolas sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed in the smallest and quietest courtyard he could find. Across from him shifting restlessly was Estel, the young man who had arrived days before with his Brothers. Legolas listened to the sounds of the wind moving through the trees in an attempt to drown out the sighs of frustration and boredom coming from the foster son of Elrond. At last he gave up.  
  
" If your mind is at home with your brothers then perhaps your body should join it."  
  
" My mind is not at home it just doesn't seem to find this productive. What is the point of all this meditating anyway? I thought I was supposed to be learning how to fire arrows not finding inner peace."  
  
" To be able to fire arrows as you so put it one must first be able to focus solely on the task at hand. That young one is the point of these mental exercises. If you can't let your mind rest then you have no hope to be able to hit your target in exactly the point you wish."  
  
Estel sighed once again in frustration and pushed himself to his feet. Legolas sat still and watched as he paced the courtyard. " Do you wish to learn Estel?" The younger of the two turned so he could look the elder in the eye.  
  
"I do but I do not see the point to all of this."  
  
Legolas regarded him. This was much more difficult than he had first thought. If Estel were an Elf then he would not have this problem patience was part of their natural personality. Men were much hastier. They had no time for patience. It must be a mortal thing Legolas thought as he followed the pacing mortal with only his eyes.  
  
Legolas would have told him to stop if he had not heard the soft creeping of an Elf close by.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt your Highness." The servant Elf said as he came into the clearing.  
  
" No need to apologies we were just taking a short break from our work."  
  
" Your father has requested your presence in the main hall. He says that it is a matter of great urgency."  
  
" I will be there." Legolas said and nodded as the servant bowed then left.  
  
" Estel I must go. Stay here but a while if I have not returned before the sun is high then go to your rooms or where you will and I shall find you."  
  
Estel nodded his acknowledgement then turned to watch a couple of birds fly about the trees in courtship. The next time he turned he was alone.  
  
" What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself in despair. He was alone and that was an unusual feeling to the young one. He had not really been placed in a situation where he was away from home and surrounded by strangers.  
  
Legolas was to him but an arrogant Elf whose pride he had injured when he had told him he had skill but no real practice. To think that he would have to spend a great deal of time with the high born Elf sent shivers of disgust through his body. The fact his brothers liked the Elven prince surprised Estel greatly as he always thought his brothers had taste.  
  
Sighing he resigned himself to once again trying the exercise that they had been attempting all morning. Sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed he tried to free his mind of all thought. He forgot about his worries of Legolas, his fear of being alone and his anger at his father for sending him to Mirkwood and he even wiped clear the strong feelings he held for the beautiful Elf Arwen.  
  
When all thoughts were cleared it gave him a feeling of calm and peace. It was almost as if he were floating in a dream. A dream in which nothing mattered. A dream where the songs of the birds and wind soothed all thought away into a river of calm.  
  
" Now think of an arrow floating through the air in front of you." Came a gentle whisper from behind him. Estel resisted the urge to turn and concentrated on thinking of an arrow. " Imagine the smooth bark of the bolt. The whiteness of the fletching. The sharpness of the head. Imagine how it rotates as it flies towards the target." Estel did this, each image exactly as he was told to think of in vivid image.  
  
" Now think of it hitting the target. It tearing through the wood, shredding the wood as it passes into the target."  
  
Estel did this and the image he got was so strong that he was forced to open his eyes sharply.  
  
His breathing came in short bursts and slowed as he managed to calm himself. The Elven prince moved into the youth's line of sight.  
  
" Well done young one. We shall leave it there for the time been. We shall meet again tonight when the sun has set and carry on with the exercises."  
  
"Can we not carry on now?" Estel asked irritated, as they were still no where near the practical part of the training yet.  
  
" Nay I fear not. I have some things to attend to." Legolas said his voice and face dispassionate.  
  
" Then what shall I do whilst you attend to your paperwork?" Estel snapped.  
  
Legolas' eyes shifted until the colour was no longer the startling blue but a pale ice blue. "You shall do as you wish as long as you stay within the grounds of the house. If you require anything, as the young invariably do, there will be someone to help you. I shall attend to my paperwork uninterrupted and we shall continue tonight." Legolas brushed past the man irritated. The prince did not know what the young man had against him but if he did not keep his attitude down Legolas would either have to send him back to Elrond, which he was loathed to do, or show him just how much skill he had as a warrior. Until then he had some Orcs to hunt and take his anger out on.  
  
*** Estel was bored. He had been at the house of Thranduil for almost two weeks now and they were still on mental exercises. Things had been tense between the foster son of Elrond and the youngest prince of Mirkwood. The Elf was always calm and showed no emotion. This lack of response angered Estel further but what angered him the most was the way the Elf kept disappearing half way through there lessons to help his Ada with something. Today was the same. Legolas had left him again to his own devices and so he wandered the grounds of the house. He stopped when he came to the outer court. He sat a time thinking of his brothers and Imladris. After a while his thoughts were interrupted though by a shout.  
  
" Tua! Tua!" (Help! Help!)  
  
After the cry many Elves, both on foot and horse back, rushed into the courtyard. Draped over one of the horses was the blond haired Elf who had been training him.  
  
Estel followed the Elves who lifted Legolas off the horse and into the central house. They carried the youngest of the Royal Princes to his rooms. Before they closed the doors on him Estel slipped in quietly and stood in a corner of the room out of sight.  
  
For some time there were many comings and goings as they saw to Legolas' injury. When the two were finally alone in the room Estel crept forwards as silently as he could towards the bed in which the golden prince was lain. He noticed the Elf's eyes were closed in an oddly mortal gesture.  
  
Estel stood over Legolas studying him. ' How weak this Elf must be to be injured on a ride out through the forest.' Estel thought. It made matters worse in his eyes that this Elf was supposed to be teaching him to become a warrior when the weakling couldn't even go out for a ride and not escape injury.  
  
Estel was so deep in his thoughts of disgust that he was startled somewhat when Legolas spoke.  
  
"Havo dad Estel saes." (Sit down Estel please.) Legolas' voice was rough and Estel noticed the look of pain that flickered across the prince's face.  
  
" Are you in pain? Do you wish me to get someone?" Estel asked more out of something to say then general concern.  
  
"Nay Estel. Havo dad saes." Legolas croaked almost pleading.  
  
"I will fetch someone." Estel stated and headed for the door.  
  
"Hauta Estel!" (Stop Estel) The youth halted by the door and turned around.  
  
"Ada has done all he can for me at the moment. Let me esta sinome. Imuva pedan lle* nin mellon-neth." (Let me rest here. I will speak to you again my young friend.) Legolas said in a voice close to a whisper. After he had finished he collapsed back onto the bed and slipped into the Elven revive.  
  
Estel moved back to the bed and sat upon the floor cross-legged, eyes closed, practising one of the many mental exercises that he had been taught to quieten his thoughts of the weak Elf.  
* The actual translation is ' I will speak to you' but I could not find the word for 'again'. 


	3. Chapter 3

An Arrow of Friendship  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wow what a response to the other chapters. I ain't use to getting that many reviews for only a couple of chapters. Lets see how many we can get for this one and all the others.  
  
I don't normally dedicate these things to anyone but I feel that this needs to be dedicated to my cat that has been a constant companion for 15 years and is now unfortunately dead.  
  
Right that done I would like to say thanks to Gevaudan for helping me out and also thanks to whoever gave me the Elfish for 'little one'  
  
Right enough babble on with the story.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was in a healing sleep for the rest of the day and it was well into the night before he arose. He had awoken to find Estel curled up on the floor by the side of his bed in a deep sleep. Legolas smiled at the look of innocence and calm the youngster wore in his slumber. Unable to move the man without disturbing him the Prince took one of the fur blankets from the bed and placed it over the sleeping form. With Elven stealth he changed and slipped from the room in search of his father. Although Ithil was high in the sky Legolas found his father in the study looking over maps of the wood, marking out the areas of the Orc attacks and looking through the patrol schedules. Legolas stood for a moment in the doorway watching his father unnoticed. He studied the unguarded look upon the king's face of worry and frustration. After a while the prince shifted, deliberately scuffing his bare foot against the tiles to announce his presence.  
  
" Legolas my son. Come." Thranduil said gesturing for the young Elf to enter and be seated. Legolas complied, folding himself into the cushioned chair near his father's desk with care for his injury.  
  
" How is the wound?" The King asked pouring himself some of the wine from a silver jug.  
  
" Almost healed Ada. By dawn it will be nothing but a memory." Legolas answered running a hand over where the arrow had pierced his upper arm.  
  
" I am glad to hear that. Tindómerel told me what occurred on the patrol."  
  
" Indeed. My guard was down."  
  
"No need to explain nin tithin min (My little one). I know well enough that this would not have happened because of idle work."  
  
" You do. However I am uncertain as to how my young pupil will take this mishap." Legolas said gravely.  
  
"Worry not about the boy."  
  
"But I do worry about the boy Ada." Legolas said sighing. He pulled himself up out of the chair and lent against the wall by the balcony doors.  
  
" There is something unusual about him that worries me." Legolas continued.  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil started.  
  
" Nay Ada. Let me speak even if you will not help me untangle this riddle."  
  
" Very well tithin min."  
  
"According to Elladan and Elrohir he is but an orphan taken in by Elrond yet his arrogance is not that of an orphan but that of an heir to something. I do not know quite what it is though!"  
  
"Legolas as I said worry not about the boy. If he is too arrogant then take him out on patrol with you next time."  
  
" Ada, Elrond would kill both you and me if he knew we let him go out against the Orcs unprepared."  
  
" Well prepare the babe then." The King replied slightly disgruntled at not been able to annoy the Lord of Imladris. Legolas smiled at his father.  
  
" I will try. Until that time I believe I shall go practice my bow and then bathe."  
  
Thranduil nodded at his youngest. "Do not work your arm to hard (my son). I do not wish for you to re open any wound."  
  
" I shall be careful. Good night Ada."  
  
" Good Night my greenleaf."  
  
*** Estel awoke to the soft light shining through the great glass doors. Every part of his body ached. As he turned and stretched the fur blanket shifted to only cover half of him. The young man frowned at the blanket not recalling when it made an appearance. Pushing it aside he pulled himself to a sitting position and then to his feet. He glanced at the bed where he expected to see the Elven Prince who had been injured the night before but found an empty neatly made bed. Frowning to himself he moved over to the balcony and looked across the lands. In the courtyard just beyond the one below him he spotted the Elf practising his bow.  
  
Rolling his eyes and shaking his head he turned heading out of the Princes rooms and towards the courtyard. He wanted some explanations.  
  
Using the stealth his brothers had taught him he moved into the courtyard closer to the unsuspecting Elf.  
  
*** Legolas shot the target hung upon the tree once again. He had been doing so since before the early hours of dawn and now it was not even the slight challenge it was once. Just as he was heading to retrieve his arrows he heard the slight scuff of feet.  
  
*** Before Estel had known what had hit him four arrows pierced the loose material of his tunic and pinned him to a tree behind him. Estel had not even seen the Elf moving for the arrows in his quiver let alone having time to dodge the arrows.  
  
"Estel." came the slightly surprised voice of Legolas. "I did not realise it was you!" The young man looked at the Elf and saw the trace of amusement etched on the archer's face.  
  
" Will you let me free?" Estel asked through gritted teeth, trying to conceal both his irritation and also his admiration for the Elf's skill.  
  
" Why?" Legolas asked as he moved to pull the arrows free from the target he had been using as practice.  
  
" So I can move and speak with you." came the curt reply.  
  
"Can you not speak to me from there?" Legolas asked an innocent expression upon his face. " Or is your speech impaired without the movement of your body?"  
  
" Nay but been able to move does help my thought now let me free!"  
  
"So demanding neth min (young one). Have you forgotten as to whom you make demands of or do you presume yourself above my status?"  
  
" I am above your status!" Estel bit off his irritation turning to anger. Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you indeed? How so?" He asked his eyes cold and face blank.  
  
" You are but a mere prince of Elves."  
  
" And you are what?" Legolas asked prying from the young man what he wanted.  
  
" I am a king of men." Estel hissed anger running through his veins. It was not until he saw the triumphant look upon Legolas' face that he realised what he had said. He closed his eyes and silently started berating himself.  
  
"Well now that is out in the open maybe we can begin again." Legolas said as he swiftly pulled the arrows from the shoulders and sides of Estel's tunic.  
  
"What do you mean?" Estel asked, fear in his eyes although his voice was steady.  
  
"What I mean young Estel is that ever since you arrived here you have been sat upon some high horse believing yourself already to be King." Legolas explained as he replaced the arrows in his quiver.  
  
"You are not King yet Estel. You may never be King but let me tell you this. An arrogant king is never a good king." Legolas continued thinking of the stories of his Grandfather.  
  
"You believe me arrogant?" Estel asked slightly insulted.  
  
"You have shown me naught to believe otherwise."  
  
"Well you have not given me reason to show you anything else."  
  
"And what would you have me show you Estel? You have done naught but insult me since you rode into Mirkwood."  
  
"Well I have heard stories about the Elves of Mirkwood."  
  
"And I of the Elves of Imladris but I am still friend to your brothers."  
  
"Well." Estel started but was cut off by the Elven Prince.  
  
"Do not let others judge for you 'tis a sign of weakness."  
  
"I am not weak!" Estel stated harshly. Legolas laughed shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Nay but you are young and stubborn."  
  
"Well at least I can ride and not get injured."  
  
"Really?" The Elven Prince asked cocking an eyebrow. "And can you ride whilst being attacked by Orcs and still not get injured?" The question made Estel look at the Elf and pause.  
  
"Can you rescue a companion from the arms of the fell beasts of Sauron and ride and still not be injured?"  
  
Estel stayed mute.  
  
"Nay I did not think so. I believe if that was all that I had to accomplish then I wound not have been wounded but I was also horseless for the best part of the battle."  
  
Estel looked at the Elf mildly surprised that all he had escaped with was a wound to the arm that had now healed completely. After a few moments of silence Estel spoke.  
  
" Amin hiraetha Legolas. (I am sorry.) " Estel finally croaked out feeling all of a sudden defeated and very alone. Legolas registered the change in the young man's eyes. Patting him on the shoulder he spoke softly,  
  
"Worry not." After a moments more silence Legolas spoke again.  
  
"Maybe we should begin our aqanintance again." Estel looked at the Elf slightly confused at what he meant.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Estel smiled at the joyful introduction and the flourished bow that accompanied it.  
  
"A pleasure good Elf. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn but you may call me Estel." The both smiled then and laughing they headed in to the central house. Legolas continued the jest as they went by giving a mock tour of the grounds. 


	4. Chapter 4

An Arrow of Friendship  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sorry this has taken so long to post what with Exams and everything including the fact that I have had to pay more attention to my maths lessons. This has been semi written for some time now and I have just had to get round to finishing it. I wouldn't expect much more after this chapter for a while which is why I've tried to make it a long chapter. Well onwards.  
  
"Bring your elbow up so it's straight." Legolas commanded as Estel struggled to keep the arrow on the bowstring and aim as well as follow the instructions the Elven Prince gave.  
  
"Pull it back to your ear Estel or it will not reach the target." Estel complied but lost his grip on the string and the arrow flew towards the target and over.  
  
Estel let out a growl of frustration whilst Legolas let out a sigh. If he had thought the mental exercises were difficult the practical was proving impossible. After a week of trying Estel could not co-ordinate his hands and his eyes. How the boy fought with a sword was what Legolas wanted to know.  
  
"Worry not Estel. Let us rest a while and then start again."  
  
"Very well but I do not think that resting will help me improve any." Estel replied glumly as he took a seat on the ground next to the Prince.  
  
"Do not lose hope young one. 'Tis only been a week since we began the practical."  
  
"Aye and I still fail to hit the target." Legolas smiled sympathetically at the boy.  
  
"I believe that it is your stance that is causing your aim to be off." Estel was about to make a reply when Thranduil interrupted the two and a few guards along with a few others Estel did not recognise.  
  
"Father." Legolas said rising to his feet and bowing cautiously. Estel also rose and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Legolas, Estel. I am sorry to interrupt your training session however some guests have arrived unexpectedly and I have a meeting to attend soon."  
  
"We shall see to the guests father. Whom are they may I ask?" Legolas said guessing his father's intent.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien and some other Elves from both Lorien and Imladris." Thranduil replied smiling slightly as he saw Estel's eyes light up at the mention of his homeland.  
  
"We shall attend to them immediately." Legolas said.  
  
"Hannon lle Legolas. Estel." Thranduil said moving off towards the meeting chamber.  
  
Both Estel and Legolas gathered the archery equipment and moved towards the entrance hall of the Central house. Giving the equipment to a servant they attempted to make themselves more presentable.  
  
"Hail Haldir. How fair you?" Legolas asked looking both regal and casual at the same time.  
  
"Well Prince Legolas." Haildir replied bowing his respect.  
  
"What brings the captain of the Galadhrim to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked diplomatically with Estel stood next to him scanning the guards from Imladris.  
  
"We were passing by your wood and had heard young Estel was staying amongst yours. We decided to visit with him." Haldir replied as if he were reading from an already scripted speech. The Elven prince looked across at the young man beside him. He noted the slight frown that creased the man's normally smooth features.  
  
"Very well," Legolas acknowledged before beckoning to the guards to follow him as he showed them to some rooms in which they could rest comfortably until they had finished whatever they had come for.  
  
***  
  
Estel sat upon the couch in the rooms which Haldir and his company was occupying. Stood across from him was the captain.  
  
"Is everything well Haldir for not idly do you wander?" Estel asked the Elven guard who was close to his brothers. The elf wore a shadow of a smile as he looked at the Twins younger brother knowing that he would no longer be able to conceal the true meaning for their arrival in Mirkwood.  
  
"We were on a hunt." Haldir replied simply as if it explained all.  
  
"Did you catch and slay your prey?" Estel asked knowing the games Haldir would play with words.  
  
"Nay!" The Elven guard said his features returning to the blank neutrality which all of the Elves practice.  
  
"You tracked the beasts to Mirkwood did you not?" Estel asked knowing he would receive no reply from the elder. "You should tell Legolas and King Thranduil of this." He continued standing and moving towards the blonde guard.  
  
"There is no need to tell them." Haldir replied in his cold voice.  
  
"'Tis their territory. They can help track the fell beasts and destroy them." The youth argued back.  
  
"We need not their help!" The other stated firmly beginning to lose his calm façade.  
  
"Lives could be lost if they do not understand the increased threat."  
  
"Do not argue on their behalf Estel. We shall take care of the threat and then leave. It is simple."  
  
"And whilst you do so I shall warn the Elves of Mirkwood of this threat you hunt." Estel stated firmly heading for the door intent on finding his Elven trainer.  
  
"These Elves have poisoned your mind just as they did to the twins." Haldir spat losing all control he had held over his temper.  
  
"'Tis best not to let old grudges rule the future especially when the grudge is not ours to hold." Estel said softly remembering what Legolas had told him, before he left the irate Elf behind in search of the golden prince.  
  
***  
  
"Do we know why they have come?" Thranduil asked his youngest.  
  
"They claim to be just passing through. I have a theory they are checking in on Estel but there could be more than that." Legolas replied from his place on the couch in the King's study.  
  
"What is Galadrial up too?" The King of Mirkwood asked rubbing a hand in front of his weary eyes.  
  
"I know not Ada?" Legolas said but before he could continue another voice spoke.  
  
"Maybe the Lady of the golden wood is up to nothing and it is her captain that is causing the mischief."  
  
Both of the Elves turned towards the door where Estel stood with a look of grave worry etched on his handsome features.  
  
"You move like an Elf!" Thranduil stated gesturing for the youth to enter. Estel moved in and sat besides his friend looking down at his hands.  
  
"What ails you neth nin?" The King asked his son's student.  
  
"Haldir he. They were on an orc hunt. They tracked a band of orcs into the wood."  
  
"Nothing unusual tithin nin, there are often orcs in our wood."  
  
"Haldir was not planning on warning you of these though." Estel said with an innocence that made both King and Prince smile.  
  
"There is naught unusual there either Estel," Legolas said softly. The confused look upon Estel's face encouraged him to explain further.  
  
"The Elves of Mirkwood are not known to be friends with those of Lothlorien and even those of Imladris. We are too busy trying to defend our lands to make friends."  
  
"You see Estel although we show open hospitality we are often suspicious when the do arrive in our wood." Thranduil continued placing a hand upon Elrond's foster son's shoulder.  
  
"Why?" Estel asked not understanding why the Elves should be suspicious of their own.  
  
"Because they are suspicious of us, Estel. We have fought amongst ourselves long ago and now find it hard to trust the other." Thranduil said in a soft voice willing the youth to understand.  
  
"But the Elves of Lorien and Imladris do not treat each other with suspicion why should it be any different with Mirkwood?" Estel was still trying to puzzle out this idea of hatred.  
  
"Because the lands of Lorien and Imladris are not over run with the fell beasts of the Dark Lord." Legolas said getting to his feet and helping Estel onto his own.  
  
"Let it be for now. We know why Haldir is here and so no longer have to worry. Come let us practice more."  
  
***  
  
Haldir and his company only stayed a few days during which Estel avoided them. When they finally left Haldir had left a message for Estel, which read:  
  
Estel, I shall see to it that Elrond of Imladris knows what has taken place here  
and how your training is fairing.  
  
Haldir.  
  
Legolas had laughed at the note when Estel had shown it to him.  
  
"Worry not about Haldir, Estel. He is not a threat and I doubt he can say anything to your Father that will make him angry with you." Legolas had said when the two were on their way to the baths after another of their long training sessions. Estel was making some progress but not enough so Legolas could take him out hunting.  
  
One evening a couple of weeks after Haldir had left both Legolas and Estel were sitting on the balcony adjacent to the Prince's rooms. They had a plate of fruit, particularly grapes that were their favourite fruit, and a couple of flasks of wine.  
  
"Legolas?" Estel asked staring up at Ithil.  
  
"Yes Estel!" Legolas replied with a slight smirk. His back was against the smooth wood that made up the doorway that led to his rooms.  
  
"You are laughing at me are you not?" Estel said in a slightly hurt tone. Legolas' smile grew.  
  
"Only a little Aragorn. Now come what is it that you wish to ask?"  
  
" Aragorn now. Huh! How did you meet Elladan and Elrohir? You seem to be good friends despite the fact that your father and mine are not."  
  
Legolas stared curiously at the youth who lent against the intricate railing staring up into the night sky. Legolas had often been amazed during the few short months Estel had been in Mirkwood at the amount of perception he had.  
  
"That is true mellon min. Very well I shall tell you of how we met and became the friends we are." Legolas replied shifting to a more comfortable position.  
  
Estel was now looking at the golden haired archer eyes ablaze with curiosity and wonderment. He had always liked stories. He remembered when he was a babe how his mother, Elrond and even his foster brothers had told him a tale to stop him from fussing and disrupting events at the Last Homely House.  
  
"You are aware how Elladan and Elrohir are always hunting Orcs in the lands of Middle Earth?" Legolas asked his face cautiously neutral as he spoke to the youth.  
  
"Yes. They have hunted Orcs since their mother left these shores." Estel replied thinking of how many times he had seen his brothers ride out and of how Elrond would worry, even though he never showed it, until the twins were safely home.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said pulling Estel out of his own thoughts.  
  
"The two of them had set out another of their hunts just as the summer was coming to an end about half a century after their mother had left these shores. To set out at the end of summer was folly on their part or perhaps the Valar had preordained it. I know not." Legolas shook his head to help regain his thought stream.  
  
"I had been sent by my Father with my elder brothers to Lothlorien on a mission to try and establish a patrol between both of our borders. Needless to say we failed in our mission and saw no need to prolong our stay in a land where we were not altogether welcome." Legolas drew breath before continuing.  
  
" We had just crossed the path leading from a small village only a league or so from Dol Guldur up to the borders of Mirkwood when we were caught unawares by a raging blizzard. If it were just us elves amongst our party we would have continued unhindered but as our luck would have it our supplies of food were been carried by the horses. We made camp and that is where your brothers found us." Legolas wore a slight smile as he remembered what was to come next.  
  
"Your brothers had managed to lose their steeds in the storm and had hope to make their way to the village near Dol Guldur to re supplement their supplies before they continued on to their mothers lands of Lothlorien. They stumbled upon our camp before they where close to the human town. We were warily of them and they of us yet still they asked to speak with the leader of our company. The elder of my brothers stepped forwards and asked them to identify themselves. We had not known who they were before and when they announced that they were Elladan and Elrohir sons of Elrond Peredhil. I know not how to say this so we do not appear foolish so do forgive the bluntness. We attacked them." Legolas would have continued but was interrupted by Estel.  
  
"You attacked them? By the Valar that was nice of you!" Legolas visibly winced at the retort from the young man who was lent opposite him.  
  
"What you must understand Estel is that we had been raised hearing how the Elves of Rivendell were unfit to be called Elves especially the Lords of Rivendell."  
  
" But you told me do not let others judge for you as it is a sign of weakness." Estel commented remembering how Legolas had been so adamant about it.  
  
"Indeed but I did not learn that lesson until later when things were turned around. After we had met them first we did not see them again. I, years later was sent out alone during the summer to track a particular Orc that had been causing most trouble. I tracked this beast from Mirkwood into the pass of the mountains. The beast was cleverer than most and had set a trap for me. If it had not been for your brothers I would not have survived."  
  
"So you beat them then they save you and you are in their debt. It is a nice way to start a friendship."  
  
"That it is but the friendship building did not begin until I admitted that the Elves of Rivendell were not all the things my father had told me about." Legolas smiled at the youth who stood a while in silence pondering on all he had heard. Finally Legolas stood and interrupted the man's thoughts.  
  
"Come we must to bed as tomorrow we shall finish your training."  
  
Well then seven pages and I believe I have enough thoughts stashed away in my head so there can be another chapter soon. And as I only have the one exam left. though by the time I post this I will have finished it hopefully. I will have time to write more. Please review.  
  
LINIS 


End file.
